Full Metal Panic Black Rain
by redx117
Summary: Souske never knew his family, but now the past will return bringing with it a new danger that will threaten the world. Now the crew of the Tuatha De Danan must race against time to stop this devastion with the help of Souske's brother!
1. Prologue: Memories Long Past

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full Metal Panic!

So this is my newest story, but don't worry I will update this and Lost Past, Dark Future regularly so don't worry.

Anyway just wanted to get that out of the way, please remember to leave a review after reading, because we all love reviews.

So here you go my latest story…

**Full Metal Panic!**

**Black Rain**

**Prologue: Memories Long Past**

Location: Mithril research and development facility

Time: unknown

Date: unknown

A voice was ringing in my head. It sounded so familiar. I was desperately trying to stay awake; trying to fight the inevitable.

_You will be the defenders of Earth_

_You will protect the innocent and fight the unjust_

All around me I could see dozens of machines and medical tubes; all of them connected to my body, injecting their contents into every organic system within me.

_You are the elite of the elite_

_You have the abilities of a God on Earth_

They said the augmentation process would be painful; but they didn't say it would be torture. My body was on fire. It felt as though every muscle in my body was throbbing with extreme pain. My bones felt so stiff like they had turned to metal.

_You have a strength that none can match_

My head was in pain. Throbbing and banging inside my skull, it felt that as if any second now my head would explode from the incredible pain.

_You have the intelligence that no_

_Mind can comprehend_

My eyes were bleeding; it was as though my tears had turned to blood, not even closing them helped the pain go away.

_You have been granted the sight _

_Of an Eagle, forever seeing every_

_Movement and detail_

It was hell just lying there unable to do a single thing as nothing but pain consumed my entire body. I wanted to die, I wanted the pain to stop.

_You are the perfect soldier_

_Bred for War_

_Built for Combat_

The door to my medical room opened revealing two figures shrouded in the shadows.

_You are the master or any weapon,_

_Pilot of any vehicle_

A woman in a white lab coat walked in followed by a man in a military uniform.

"Dr. Halsey," I said, "I am attempting to see how long I can remain conscious before the sedatives take effect."

She took a seat on the bed beside me and took my hand into hers.

"Alexander…" was all the woman known as Dr. Halsey could say.

"Ma'am," I asked, "I know this is just another mission, but please, just this once, can you tell me what the objective is."

The man in the military uniform closed his eyes and looked away.

_You fear no enemy_

_For all shall learn to fear your name_

Dr. Halsey just bowed her head and looked at me. I could no longer fight it anymore. My eyelids fell and I began to drift off into sleep.

The woman had noticed that the young boy had closed his eyes and fallen asleep. She moved a strand of dark brown hair from his eyes before moving down to whisper in his ear,

"Live Alexander, live…"

**Authors Note**

So what do you guys thing so far, this is just the prologue so leave a review and say whats on your mind.

Oh by the way, can anyone guess what this familiar scene is from, heres a hint, its from a book.


	2. Chapter 1: Ghosts of Reach

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full Metal Panic!

Anyway now that we have the prologue down heres the very first chapter of Black Rain, get ready to meet our favorite characters, but prepare for some surprises…

As said before please leave a review after reading. It really helps knowing that you guys are interested.

**Full Metal Panic!**

**Black Rain**

**Chapter 1: Ghosts of Reach**

Location: Mithril Military Stealth Underwater Submarine Platform

TDD-1 Tuatha De Danan

20 miles from coast of unknown island

Time: 1130 Hours Military Standard Time

Date: Unknown

"Captain, we are approaching our destination, approximately 18 miles until arrival."

"Thank you Commander Mardukas," replied Captain Tessa Testarossa, "would you and Lieutenant Commander Kalinin please accompany me to the briefing room."

"Yes ma'am," responded both men in unison.

"Helm, please keep me posted on the situation," asked the Captain, "and please inform Lieutenant Mao, Sergeant Major Weber, and Sergeant Sagura and Lt. Chidori to meet us in the briefing room as well."

"Aye ma'am," responded the helmsman.

With that the three commanding officers left the bridge and walked through the silent halls of the submarine toward the briefing room. Minutes later the three arrived to their destination only to find that four other figures were already seated inside.

"Officers on deck!" yelled a woman with dark violet hair.

"At ease Lt.," replied the Captain. The four figures then all took their seats once more before looking up to listen.

Captain Tessa assumed the podium and prepared some papers. Tessa was now 20 years old. She still had beautiful platinum hair. She had grown quite a bit and had also matured much more not only in mind, but in body as well. She was extremely beautiful, she had a perfect body, wonderfully long and smooth legs, and plump breasts. She was still of course the commanding officer of the Tuatha De Danan and her crew.

"Now you are all here because we have a new assignment," she started, "the Admirality Board has just informed me that the Spectre Program has reached nearly 100 completion. The Spectre Program was started back 18 years ago and its mission was to raise and train the perfect soldier. The island we are heading to code-named REACH, is the center of this program and where it began. The islands consist of two major facilities, The Military Training Grounds, where the Spectres are trained. And the Mithtil Research Facility where new technology has been developed for Mithril as well as the Spectre Program."

One of the four figures who were seated raised their hand for a question.

"Yes Miss Chidori, do you have a question?" asked the Captain.

"Yes ma'am," replied the blue haired girl, "exactly who or what are the Spectres?"

Chidori, just like Tessa, was now 20 years old as well. She had now become part of the crew of the Tuatha De Danan as an intelligence officer for the Urzu unit. She wore the same uniform as Tessa except with the rank of a Lieutenant. Her skills and abilities as a Whispered were able to allow her to ace the military officer exams. And like the Captain, Chidori had matured in body and mind as well. She had graduated the top of her class. She had a perfect body with curves in all the right places and on her left ring finger rested a beautiful silver ring. She and Souske had now been married for more than a year now and were happily working and living together.

Speaking of Souske, the said man himself was seated next to his beautiful wife and holding her hand in his. Souske waswas not 21 years old and had been promoted to the rank of Sergeant Major. He was still part of the Urzu unit along with Lieutenant Melissa Mao, and Sergeant Major Kurtz Weber. His hair was still in the same style as usual only a tad bit longer nearly covering his eyes. He, like Kaname, had a ring on his left ring finger as well and was still the same military maniac guy that he always was but since being married to Chidori has learned to change his attitude a little more for the better like a normal person.

Captain Testarossa spoke up again this time she explained,

"Well the Spectres are a group of selected individuals who have been trained since childhood to be the perfect soldier. They have grown up a military life-style. These men and woman are about our age as well, but know more than any normal human being. They have been augmented both physically and mentally making them faster, stronger, smarter, and basically overall a Super-human."

She paused a second and glanced down at her notes before she looked back up and continued.

"REACH had contacted Command a few days ago stating that the Spectre Program was nearly complete. The Research Facility had also reported that they had finally completed the prototype of the latest AS model. They made it clear that this new model and its systems can only respond to the heavily augmented mind of a Spectre or a Whispered. Mithril Command has requested that one of the Spectres and the new AS model be taken aboard a ship and placed into duty like any other military unit as a test to see the abilities of a Spectre in a live-fire situation. It just so happens that we have been selected as that particular ship."

The entire room was filled with whispers as everyone began to ask questions and speak about what they had just heard.

The Captain raised a hand and everyone immediately fell silent once more to listen.

"What's our mission then?" asked Lt. Mao.

"Our mission," replied the Captain, "will be to dock with the island and obtain both the Spectre and the new AS model. Its not a big or serious mission, but I want you all to be prepared anyway for anything."

As soon as she finished her sentence, a voice came through the loudspeaker. It sounded frantic making everyone alert immediately.

"Captain incoming transmission! It's from REACH ma'am they're under attack!"

"Patch it through to the briefing room!" she commanded.

Seconds later the view-screen lit up to show a video of a massive battle-ground. Dozens of AS' and soldiers wearing some kind of special armor were desperately trying to hold the line as hundreds of enemy AS', tanks, and troops charged toward their base.

"THIS IS MITHRIL RESEARCH AND TRAINING FACILITY! TO ANY MITHRIL SHIPS OR FORCES NEARBY WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! REPEAT WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THEY CAME FROM NOWHERE! THE SPECTRES ARE BARELY HOLDING THEM BACK! WE HAVE SUSTAINED HEAVY CASUALTIES , THE MOAJORITY OF THE RESEARCH PERSONNEL AND THE REST HAVE GONE MISSING, PROBABLY DEAD TOO! THE SPECTRES THEMSELVES ARE SPREAD THIN THROUGHOUT THE ISLAND TRYING TO DEFEND US! PLEASE WE ARE REQUESTING ASSITANCE IMMEDIATELY! REPEAT WE NEED-"

The video was cut off from there leaving only static on the screen.

Captain Testarossa could only stare in shock, but quickly shook it off and regained her composure.

"Lt. Mao, prepare the Urzu unit to move out immediately!"

The dark haired woman nodded and yelled to her subordinates,

"Gear up boys! We've got work to do! Gather all your weapons and equipment and rendezvous at the cargo bay!"

Tessa then looked at Kaname and said,

"Lt. Chidori, I want you to gather and provide information on the island that we are heading to. Find the terrain scope and topography of the land. Locate the positions of all enemy units and where friendly units are bunkered down."

Chidori replied, "Yes ma'am!", saluted and left the room.

The Captain then faced Commander Mardukas and Lt. Commander Kalinin,

"Alert all crew members immediately! Get everyone to battle-stations. Mardukas I want you to prepare the ship for combat, ready all weapons and defensive capabilities. Kalinin gather all military ground personnel and AS pilots and inform them that they will all be mobilizing to assist those on the island."

"Aye Captain!" replied both men and saluted before departing to attend to their assignments. Tessa was now the only one left in the briefing room and stared at the view-screen showing the transmission. She glared when she saw the enemy approaching before turning to leave as well.

"Things just got a lot more complicated."

**Authors Note**

Alright guys that's the end of the first chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I know it was kind of boring because it was all talking, but I had to re-introduce the characters and show how much they had grown.

Don't worry though, I promise the next chapter is going to have a lot more action. Prepare for the Battle of REACH and a suspenseful new discovery that will shock everyone, especially Souske.

Please remember to leave a review thanks guys! L8r!!


	3. Chapter 2: A Soldiers Duty

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Full Metal Panic!

Anyway here's the second chapter. Get ready for some action as everyone races to defend REACH before its too late…

As said before please leave a review after reading. It really helps knowing that you guys are interested.

**Full Metal Panic!**

**Black Rain**

Chapter 2: A Soldiers Duty 

Location: Mithril Spectre Training Facility Grounds and Special Weapons Research

Island: Code-Named REACH

Time: 1150 Hours Military Standard Time

Date: Unknown

Another explosion sent debris at Lt. Commander Alexander as he ducked behind a window before popping back up to shoot an enemy soldier. He fired a three-round burst that hit the enemy dead in the chest and killed him. He ducked back down when three more enemy soldiers charged at him and sprayed the wall with bullets. His quad mates were all taking cover behind something as well.

He and his squad had been steadily making their way toward the Research Facility when they were ambushed by an enemy patrol. He and his squad-members Sergeant Cage, Sergeant Miranda, Lt. Alenko, and Captain Winters were all sent on a mission to retrieve and secure the new AS model up in the Research Facility. They were ordered to head up with two M9 AS' to cover them but they had to fall back to assist another team. Now it was only Alexander and his squad that were trying to move forward.

He heard the sound of rifle fire from his left before hearing,

"Tango's down, area clear!"

"Alright let's move!" shouted Captain Winters. They all ran from the building and made their way to the entrance of the facility. Alexander heard nothing but COM chatter since the attack began. He could only make out a dew details from the constant screaming and sounds of battle, but it sounded like things were going really bad throughout the whole island. The enemy that had attacked them was yet to be identified, they just came without warning. The whole island was surrounded by enemy troops, AS', and tanks in minutes. Alexander along with the rest of his fellow Spectre's were fighting desperately to hold back the onslaught.

The squad of five Super-Soldiers ran toward their objective, 5 black figures that ran through the foliage. The Spectres were all suited in their special armor designed specifically for Spectre's only. They had a helmet that completely covered their head with a visor to let them see. They had black knee-high boots and black gauntlets that ran up to their fore-arms. Their shoulders were covered with black pads and their chest was protected by some kind of black advanced Kevlar vest. (To have a better idea of how their armor looks like, click here http://img163.exs.cx/img163/2034/dmwtodst5dx.jpg) . In their armor the Spectre's looked very menacing; a tall, black, heavily armed and armored figure with a deadly weapon in their hands.

They were all about 2 miles from the Research Facility when they received a transmission from an unknown source.

"This is Captain Testarossa of the Tuatha De Danan to all friendly Mithril units, we have arrived at the island docking facility and are deploying reinforcements to provide support. Fall back to our ship for evacuation and we'll cover you."

"Looks like someone decided to join the party," said Sergeant Cage.

"C'mon you heard the lady," yelled Winters, "let's grab that AS and evac to that ship!"

The 4 other black figures nodded their heads and followed their commanding officer to the large white building ahead of them.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is Urzu 7," said Souske, "I've spotted an enemy convoy passing nearby."

"Confirmed Urzu 7," replied Weber, "I see them too, I'm taking snipe position to provide long range support."

"Roger that Urzu 6," replied Mao, "Urzu 7 and I will ambush the convoy when they pass below us."

"Roger that," said Souske, "Sky Eye can you tell us exactly what we're facing here."

"Yeah," replied Kaname through their radios, "it looks like you've got 2 tanks and three troop transports all loaded with soldiers. There are also two RK-92 Savages with them. Recommend you take those out first."

"Acknowledged," replied Melissa, "Kurz take down the 2 AS', as soon as they're down Souske and I will move in to attack the rest."

"Roger!"

Soon the unsuspecting convoy passed between the tress never noticing the two, large, cloacked AS' standing in the trees nearby waiting for the right moment. Suddenly the air was pierced as two loud bangs echoed through the atmosphere and seconds later the two enemy AS' exploded sending shrapnel everywhere. Both Melissa and Souske leaped from their hiding spots to attack. One of them landed on the top of one of the tanks instantly crushing it and destroying it, and then pulled a shot-gun like weapon from its back, aimed at the other tank, and fired instantly blowing it up. The other AS charged at the confused troop transports, fired a heavy machine gun instantly shredding the trucks and causing them explode in a blaze of fire and metal.

"This is Urzu 7," said Souske, "area secured."

"Roger that Souske," replied Kaname, she then paused a little before saying, "Urzu unit listen up, you've just been given a new mission. Head up to the Island Research Facility and secure the new AS model."

"Affirmative," replied Souske. He then looked to the large white building to his left and then back to his teammates.

"New orders," he started, "we're to head to the Research Facility and secure the new AS model."

They both nodded in agreement before taking off toward the white building.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Delta Squad execute door breach maneuver!" ordered Captain Winters.

"Roger that," responded Cage, he took out a small block of explosives, stuck it to the door, and then stepped to the side.

"Fire in the hole!"

BAM

The door exploded with tremendous force instantly killing the enemy soldiers standing near it and stunning the others in the room. They were quickly taken as the Spectres's moved with their rifles held up.

"Clear!" announced Alenko before everyone regrouped and moved together through the room to the hallway next door. Alexander, who had taken point, was making his way toward the AS repair bay to secure the new Prototype AS Model. They had finally arrived at the Research Facility only to find the enemy crawling inside it. They disposed of them easily, but what worried Alexander the most was the fact that they had managed to get inside at all.

'Where are the Spectre's who were sent to defend this place?' he thought. He was starting to get worried as they approached the AS chamber. Miranda hacked the computern the computer and accessed the doors security controls. Seconds later the lights around the door turned green and opened with a hiss. The five black figures entered the room only to be shocked by what they saw.

The enemy had already entered the AS chamber and had placed the new Model AS on a cargo transport most likely to take it away. There were enemy troops all over the place. Some of them were standing guard, while others were attending to the cargo transport. The Spectre's snapped out of their shock states and let their military instincts take over. First, they all attached sound suppressors to their weapons. Then both Miranda and Alenko took their sniper rifles and took prone positions on the balcony overlooking the bay. Alexander, Cage, and Captain Winters moved to the lower levels. All three aimed and fired at their targets taking them all down with deadly silence.

"Delta 1 here, target down," said Winters.

"One down here," said Alexander too.

"Scratch one over here," whispered Cage. The three made their way closer to the transport to secure the AS. All around them the guards were dropping like flies as the two snipers above them took all out with deadly precision and silence.

Suddenly one of the soldiers looked up and saw one the guards drop to the ground dead and yelled out before he too was executed by a silent bullet. Immediately every single soldier in the area had become alert and took cover behind anything they could see. They spotted the three black figures hidden near the transport and immediately opened fire.

"We've been compromised! Take cover!" yelled Winters. He and Alexander both dove to the right and left, but Cage was hit by a bullet in the arm before he was able to take cover behind a crate.

"Son of Bitch! I'm hit!" yelled Cage.

"Cage, you ok!" asked Alexander.

"I'm fine mate, armor took most of the hit, but I'm bleeding badly," replied the wounded soldier.

"Hang on, I'm on my way!" yelled Alexander, "Captain can you cover me?"

Captain Winters nodded and popped up from his cover and fired at the enemy. Alexander immediately took off to where Cage sat, dodging bullets left and right as more rounds ricocheted all around him. He dove and landed next to his wounded comrade.

"You ok!" asked Alexander.

"Yeah I'm just peachy!" yelled Cage sarcastically. Alexander took out some kind of medical tube.

"I'm going to inject you with Bio-Foam, it will stop the bleeding!"

"Aww man," cried Cage, "I hate that crap!"

"Stop bitching about it!" yelled Alexander and stuck the end of the tube into his friends bullet wound. Cage winced but quickly ignored the pain and continued firing. Alexander then stood back up and began firing back at the enemy soldiers. The enemy was no match for the Spectres and were quickly fell to their onslaught of gun-fire. Eventually all the enemy soldiers lay dead on the floor and everyone took defensive positions around the room.

"So what do we do now?" asked Alenko.

He and Miranda had climbed down from their sniper position and regrouped with the others.

"Well since they were so generous to pack it up for us," started Captain Winters, "we should get this Prototype to the Tuatha De Danan, so grab your gear and-"

BOOM!!!

The captain never got to finish his sentence because at that moment the wall in front of them exploded sending everyone to the ground. They all stood back up and once the smoke and dust cleared they could only stare in horror as they set their gaze upon one of the enemy's AS', an RK-92 Savage stood there in the opening with its gun pointed right at them. There was an awkward moment of silence as both the Spectres and the AS stared at one another before,

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The AS fired on them and the only thing they could do was take cover.

"Move!!" yelled Captain Winters. From Alexander's point of view time seemed to slow down as he and the rest of his squad took cover and tried to shoot back. Time was moving in slow motion as Alexander's hyper-advanced and augmented reflexes took effect. He could see every bullet flying toward their target and the enemy AS slowly walking toward them.

"We're pinned down!!" yelled Alenko.

"We can't take it down with these weapons!" yelled Captain Winters, "Fall back! Fall back!"

Before they stood up to run though, the AS in front of them exploded into bits and pieces. The Spectres, who were in the middle of retreating, stood surprised and looked at the explosion.

"What the hell happened?" asked a confused Cage.

Nobody said anything but were surprised when they heard someone on their helmet radio's.

"Sorry we're late, we ran into a little annoyance on the way here."

Three AS' stepped forward so that they were in front of the hole now. Two of them were M9 models, but the other one everyone recognized as the ARX-Arbalest.

"I'm Lt. Melissa Mao of the Urzu unit from the Tuatha De Danan."

Captain Winters stepped forward.

"I'm Captain Richard Winters of the Spectre's Elite Forces Delta Squad, thanks for the help Lt. I don't know if we could had made it without you guys showing up."

"Don't mention it Captain," replied Mao, "so what's the situation here?"

"We were about to transport the new model AS to your ship, but got ambushed by that Savage before we could leave. We should probably get moving" said Winters.

Mao nodded and replied,

"Good idea. Let's move out we'll cover you and your team Captain, just-" but she was never able to finish what she was saying when everyone's radio suddenly roared to life.

"This is Spectre 021, Colonel Vakarian speaking! The situation has gone critical! All friendly units and any remaining Spectres are ordered to fall back to the research facility, we shall make our last stand there! We can't let them obtain the research data on the Spectre Program. I repeat all units fall back to the Research Facility! And one more thing, Delta squad if your still out there and alive you have been ordered to commence with Emergency Operation X! I repeat, Captain Winter execute E.O.X, you know what to do Winters! Everyone else fall back, fall back-" it was then that the radio transmission broke off. Alexander who had been listening suddenly looked to his commanding officer with confusion.

"Captain Winters," he asked, "what the heck is Emergency Operation X."

The Captain didn't respond at first, he and the other Spectres were all silent before he finally responded.

"Everyone you heard the man! Gear up and bunker down to defend this area."

Everyone began to move, but then the Captain said,

"Except you Alexander. You and the Urzu unit will fall back to the Tuatha De Danan with the Prototype AS and get as far away from here as possible."

Alexander was shocked, he couldn't believe what he just heard. He was frozen, his mind racing, trying to comprehend the situation. Finally he looked up and said,

"Sir, with all due respect, screw those orders. I'm staying right here with you guys."

Captain Winters glared at him, and even though he was wearing a helmet Alexander could feel his commanding officers angry stare.

"I will only say this once more. You are moving out soldier," growled Captain Winters.

"Like hell I am," replied Alexander, "I'm am not going to abandon you guys."

The captain then stepped up to his face, he was easily a head taller, but Alexander didn't back down.

"I have given you a direct order soldier," said Captain Winters, "you have been given a new mission and will carry it out."

"Like I said Captain," growled Alexander, "screw that assignment sir. I am not taking a mission to run away and leave my comrades behind."

WHAM!!

Before Alexander knew it he fell to the floor unconscious. Cage had snuck up behind him and hit him in the back of head, knocking him out. Both Mao and Weber were shocked by what they had just done, but Souske remained calm, deep down he somehow had an idea of what they were doing.

Captain Winters knelt down next to the unconscious Alexander, took a disc from his vest, and placed it inside Alexander's vest pocket. He patted him on the shoulder a few time before saying,

"No Alexander, your mission is not to run away," started Captain Winters, "your mission is to live."

Author's Note 

Well that's another chapter done, and many more to go. Whew its not easy to type all this up so I would really appreciate it if you guys would leave a review ok. Cool so stay tuned for what happens next time. The Tuatha De Danan gets the hell of Dodge before everything goes sky-high.


End file.
